


Beautiful Crime

by Liebhot



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I couldn’t resist, I fell in love with Eddie, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebhot/pseuds/Liebhot
Summary: Eddie is second in command for Detroit’s most dangerous street gang. Taken under Rio’s wing as a teenager, he has worked his way up to the top, now knowing the job well. He’s known as the killer of the group but has a strong moral compass. Unconventional, but strong nonetheless. The most important thing Rio has taught him is to not get attached to anyone. But after saving a waitress from being attacked on the street one night, Eddie falls fast and hard. It’s a good life, until he has to learn the hard way why Rio warned him to be distant.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off of Eddie from Good Girls. I didn’t have much to go on so it’s mostly just my imagination. In this story, he is Rio’s second in command and they are like family to each other.

Preface

“We fight every night for something.  
When the sun sets we’re both the same.  
Half in the shadows.  
Half burned in flames.  
We can’t look back for nothing.  
Take what you need, say your goodbyes.  
I gave you everything.  
And it’s a beautiful crime.” 

Beautiful Crime- Tamer


	2. Delores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie leaves his best friend and gang leader Rio’s apartment early in the morning. While walking he hears a woman scream and goes to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda awkward sounding but I’ll most likely be updating it soon.

Rio's apartment had become Eddie's second home when he was merely seventeen. His father left before he was born, and his mother died of cancer shortly before he met the leader of Detroit's most dangerous gang.   
After Eddie's mother died, he had to rob a convenient store for some cash, this being his first of many crimes. It turned out Rio was working with the owner of the store laundering money. He was going to do what he always did: make Eddie pay him back or kill him right there. But when he found him, desperate and all alone in the world, he saw himself. And so he welcomed him into his world of crime, teaching him everything he knew until Eddie had worked his way up to being second in command and a brother to Rio, who he would never betray.   
Rio's most important lesson was to never get attached to anyone outside their world. So Eddie distanced himself from everything except their gang.   
He wasn't in it for the money. He lived in a modest apartment and rode the bus. He was in it because they were his family.   
And he knew to listen to Rio.   
But it all changed that night. 

Leaving Rio's apartment at around two thirty in the morning, he walked down the street in the cold February air, towards the bus station. His tattooed hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his brown jacket over his black hoodie.   
Even though it was an odd hour, the streets of Detroit were never silent. There were always cars driving by, sirens wailing, people shouting. But as he walked on, this neighborhood seemed eerily quiet compared to the usual ruckus.   
It was dark too, scattered street lamps flickering.   
Still blocks away from the bus station, he heard a woman scream. It was piercing and it made him shiver.   
He ran to find the source, heading around a vacant building.   
When he reached the woman he found a man had her pinned against a dumpster, a switchblade in his hand.   
Eddie acted quickly. He pulled the man off of the terrified girl and slammed his body against the side of the building.   
"Get off me!" The man yelled.  
Eddie jammed his arm under the man's chin, pressing into his throat so he couldn't breathe.   
"You fucking piece of shit!" Eddie yelled.   
The man reached up somehow and punched him in the nose, blood trickling down to his mouth. The metallic taste was too familiar. The blow made him stumble backwards as the man tried to run away. Eddie didn't hesitate. He pulled the gun out of his jacket pocket and shot him in the head, not five feet away. Blood splattered onto him as the bullet lodged itself in the man's brain. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.   
And it was then that Eddie looked at the girl. She stared in shock, huddled against the dumpster.   
Eddie quickly put the gun back in his pocket, trying not to frighten her even more. He wiped the blood from his nose onto his sleeve.   
They looked at each other for a long time before he spoke.   
"Are- are you okay?"  
She nodded slowly.   
"Did he hurt you?" He asked.   
Her eyes were wide, welling up in the corners. She shook her head no and a tear streamed down her cheek.   
He didn't want her to be afraid of him, but he had just killed a man right in front of her. The scum deserved it but still.   
"What's your name? I'm Eddie." He said softly. He realized how ridiculous he sounded. But he just wanted to make her feel calm.   
She seemed to struggle to get the words out.   
"Delores." She whispered.   
"Delores..." He repeated. "Has anyone ever called you Dottie?"   
"No. I- I don't think so." She spoke softly.   
"Is it okay if I do?"   
She nodded her head yes.   
"Okay. Let's get you home, Dottie."  
He held out his hand for her and she stepped forward gingerly to take it.   
"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned, as she looked at Eddie's nose.   
"Don't worry about me." He spoke kindly.   
"What about him?" She gazed at the man. A pool of blood had now leaked from his head.   
"No one will think twice. We'll take his wallet so the cops will think it was just a mugging."   
"Okay." She nodded. "He deserved it."   
"Yes, he did." Eddie agreed.   
They both looked at the dead man, a siren sounding in the distance.


End file.
